My Sleeping Beauty
by R.A.I.731
Summary: "What? I thought if I kissed him, he'd wake up, like Sleeping Beauty!" It may not have worked for Jett, Logan, James, or Kendall, but Dak still thanks the day he woke up Carlos, his Sleeping Beauty.
1. Month 6: We Still Would've Happened

**So this is the beginning of a multichip piece I'm starting. I wrote a little bit of this with **_**Runway Baby**_**, and I ultimately decided to make it into an actual story! I am the official mother of Daklos, and I really want someone else to post in this pairing, or in any pairing with Dak or Jett, because these minor characters are pretty awesome to write. Stick around for the rest of the story, it features comatose!Carlos and a POV from everyone who attempted to revive Carlos from his coma. Now R&R, lovies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, Sleeping Beauty, or anything else you recognize.**

Dak excitedly pulled Carlos into one of the cabanas by the Palm Woods pool, both of them giggling and smiling at each other. Carlos wrapped his arms around the actor from behind, kissing the back of his neck and tightening his grip. Dak leaned back into the embrace, humming softly as Carlos started swaying them.

"You're being such a distraction. Bad Carlos!" Dak teasingly scolder, waddling them over to a pool lounger within the cabana. He lay down on his stomach so that the younger male was on top of him. Carlos rolled off of him, bringing the brunette with him so that they were spooning.

"Normally I'm the little spoon," Carlos grinned, kissing the back of his neck again. Dak began repositioning them so that both of them ended up on their backs with the actor's arms wrapped protectively around his smaller boyfriend. They stared at the cloth roof of the cabana for a few moments, just drinking in each other's presence. Dak let out something that sounded like a bird call, and suddenly the roof of the pool side structure was being pulled back, leaving the couple basking in the moonlight and under the stars.

"Thanks Kendall and James!" the actor called out, smiling down at Carlos when he realized what exactly his boyfriend had set up. Carlos couldn't stop himself from squirming around in his arms, straining his neck and lips in order to try and plant a loving, and most likely sloppy, kiss on the other male's mouth. Dak chuckled, closing the distance and placing a soft kiss on Carlos's lips. They both swore, they felt the same spark as they did the first they kissed. It was like that with every kiss. Heck, every touch.

"This is so sweet, Duckie," Carlos smiled, wide enough to show his adorable dimples. Dak rolled his eyes at the nickname, but returned the smile nonetheless. It's not like he didn't have a nickname for the younger male; Sleeping Beauty, which sounded hilarious to anyone who didn't know the story.

"Well, if I'm Duckie, then you obviously must be pretty in pink. Yet I see no pick!" the actor looked pointedly at the teen who just giggled and started gazing at the stars again.

"You're not gonna tell me you named one after us, are you? Because we still don't have a couple name that we decided on," Carlos pointed out, unaware of the fact that he had snuggled closer into the warm body. Dak just tightened his grip, because of course he noticed.

"Hey, I thought 'Cark' was a winner. Much more creative then Daklos,"

"Yes, but with Daklos, you can tell its Carlos and Dak, because it's so self explanatory. And besides, the dominant person in the couple is supposed to have their name come first. Last time I checked, you're a hundred times more dominant than me," Carlos retaliated. Dak just rolled his eyes again and kissed the top of Carlos's head. His hands started carding through the raven hair as they watched the stars in silence. This was something Carlos had said he always wanted to do; cuddle with his Duckie under the stars. Carlos' hand lifted, one eye squinting as his finger drew shapes in the stars, and Dak was absolutely sure none of the shapes were actually constellations. He frowned slightly when his fingers came along the scar that was on the right side of Carlos's head. It wasn't big at all, but the actor could tell from one touch that it was there. But then the smile realighted his features, and he couldn't help but say a silent thanks to the scar and the swirly slide in apartment 2J.

"Hey, Carlos?" Dak started, his fingers started to run through that incredibly soft hair again. Carlos shifted in his arms again and kissed the underside of Dak's jaw before responding.

"Yes, Dak?"

"What do you think would've happened if you had never fallen? If you had never ended up in the hospital? Or if I never woke you up?"

Carlos looked thoughtful for a moment, glancing up at Dak and then at their hands, which had somehow become connected along the way. Carlos bit his lip cutely, and when his brain finally produced something that was a suitable answer, he began speaking softly to his boyfriend.

"I think we still would've started this amazing thing we have. I would've asked you out, or you would've kissed me spontaneously. I know we both felt that pull to each other before we began dating. We both feel that pull every time we lock eyes, every time we kiss, even every time we brush fingers. What we have…it would've happened without you practically saving my life. I was always going to be your Sleeping Beauty, and you were meant to be my Duckie. That kiss, and every kiss, was amazingly…magical. I love you, Dak. Nothing would or will ever change that."

Dak looked down at his boyfriend with slight surprise. Dak had only seen this deep side of Carlos once before, and he liked it. (He liked every personality trait of Carlos, hello.)

"I love you too, my Sleeping Beauty,"

Their brown eyes locked onto each other, and they slowly kissed, their warm and soft lips pressed together in something more than just a idle display of affection. The Latino was right; the spark would always be there with Carlos and Dak.


	2. Day 1: And Kendall Shoved Back Harder

**This will be the second or third to last chapter of this that is not POV, and this is a little bit of what the Daklos relationship looked liked before the comatose incident and before they got together. It also features the boys in it, and I'm debating whether or not I should put Kett in this. I really like the minor character/one of the boy's relationship pairings, so I probably will. Enjoy!**

**Also, not a lot of people write Carlos with dimples, but when he smiles really big, they show. So…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize in this story.**

Dak Zevon walked out into the Palm Woods pool area. His strides were long, and his chin was tilted up, as if to say, 'I'm untouchable.' He winked at several near-nude girls that he passed, and even at one or two of the teen males he neared. No one would mess with him. He oozed confidence and a sense of self assurance that Kendall Knight couldn't even be compared to. His composure was held strongly. His eyes shone dauntlessly. And it was safe to say, Dak seemed slightly cocky. That was, until he saw him. That one up-and-comer that made him stop, turn around, and retrace his steps. The one that made him go out of his own way to talk to.

Carlos Garcia.

Even the name intrigued him. Sure, there were plenty of Garcia's in California, but this one… Carlos was just different. From everyone. He was shamelessly goofy, and it was fucking adorable. Or that's how Dak would put it. The actor seated himself next to the Latino, playfully bumping their hips as he sat close to him. Carlos smiled up at him, displaying those straight white teeth and a set of dimples.

"What's up, Carlos?" Dak questioned, finally noticing the remote controller in his hands. Carlos turned his attention back to the device, beginning to flip switches on it.

"James and I are going to have air plane battles over the pool, and the first to fall in, looses," Carlos explained in a tone of voice that the movie star had never heard before. It was soft and calm, and a little timid; as if he was shy around the actor. A small remote controlled airplane zoomed past their heads, and Carlos pushed a button, making his own fly into the air and begin chasing the other. Dak laughed, this occasion being a perfect example of the childhood that still kept Carlos energized. The smaller teen's pink tongue was held between his lips, his expression making it look as if he was placing all the focus he had into this plane battle. Dak smirked, leaning over and breathing hotly into Carlos' ear. He shivered, hand muscles going slack and dropping the small remote, making the toy crash into the pool.

"DAK! Why did you do that!" Carlos pouted, snatching up the controller and pressing the buttons frantically as if that would solve everything. Dak giggled again, finding this whole thing amazingly cute. With a shrug, Dak simply answered, "Because I felt like it." He wrapped an arm around Carlos' shoulder and smiled down at him. James had come over at this point, and beamed when he saw the star.

"Hey! What a surprise! You wanna come up and maybe play some video games?" James invited, totally disregarding the fact that he had just broke a 'moment' between the two, as some would call it. The brunette looked up at the pretty boy, million dollar smile plastered on his face. Dak shrugged again, nodding before standing and pulling Carlos up with him. The Latino blushed, not knowing how to respond to the closeness as they walked. He flushed even deeper when he decided it was suitable to wrap his arm around Dak's waist.

"So, Dak, what brings you to the Palm Woods?" James asked, breaking the silence once again in the elevator. The two members of Big Time Rush looked curiously at Dak, because, yeah, he didn't really cruise this scene a lot.

"Oh, I'm…helping out one of the new singers here…like how I helped you guys…" _Lie. I came down here just to see you, Carlos._ James nodded and by this time, he was unlocking the door to their apartment. It swung open, revealing Logan, Kendall, and surprisingly, Jett playing a video game. James went over to join them, leaving Dak and Carlos to play dome hockey.

"You any good at this?" Carlos asked, fumbling with the handles. He himself was never very coordinated.

"I can't even play air hockey. The only video game I can play really is…Dance Dance. I'm embarrassed," Dak confessed, making a giggle arise from Carlos as they started pointlessly hitting the tiny puck back and forth.

About one or two hours later, and after much gloating from James and Kendall, someone came up with the brilliant idea to have arm wrestling wars; champion would receive lunch made by the losers. Of course, Carlos mildly threw the competition. He wasn't that strong compared to the larger teens, and holding hands with Dak, or any of the other guys for that matter, would result in him being purely red faced. The competition came down to Kendall and Jett (And why didn't James win?...). Logan was standing over them nervously, him being the referee, and biting his lip.

"You're going down, Stetson," the blonde growled, their arms shaking. Jett smirked, quirking an eyebrow, and scoffing out an 'as if,' before slamming Kendall's hand onto the table. Logan exhaled deeply, turning his attention to a cheering Dak, Carlos, and James. Kendall pouted, pulling his hand away from Jett and crossing him arms in front of his chest.

"It's ok, Kenny, you were bound to lose any way!" Carlos teased, poking the blonde's semi-muscular arm. Kendall growled again, shooting towards Carlos with every intention of tackling him. They began chasing each other around the apartment, Carlos' helmet being knocked off sometime in the process. The two boys ended up on the balcony above the swirly slide, with Carlos backed into the corner that hung above the living room. The other four teens were watching in amusement as they started grabbing at each other's arms, Carlos in defense, Kendall trying to push Carlos down to the ground.

And then Carlos shoved him. And Kendall shoved back. Harder. And Carlos fell. In slow motion it seemed, as he plummeted to the ground, Dak and James racing forward to his body. Lying unconscious on the ground. Blood soaking the carpet, staining it a color that made Kendall want to puke. He did that?

The room seemed silent to Dak. He had drowned out the sounds of Jett and Kendall screaming, he didn't hear James sobbing, and Logan dialing 911 was ignored. Carlos. This beautiful being was lying in front of him, with a fatal head injury. And what if he was going to-Dak couldn't even think about that.

He didn't process the EMT's coming in and taking Carlos away. He didn't take in the large stain of spilled blood. He could only think of the look in Carlos' brown eyes as he looked down at them; the light slowly fading.

As if he was going to sleep.

But none of the teens knew he wouldn't be waking up for another four months.


	3. Day 2: Multiples of Sixteen

**This will for sure be the last chapter of this that isn't POV. I decided with myself that the less reviews I get on this, the slower the updates will come. Selfish, I know, but I don't want to be cranking this thing out with 0 audience. So R&R Also, if you have any story requests, please visit my page and PM me, please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Big Time Rush.**

The five boys sat silently in the waiting room, they only one doing anything being Kendall, who was pacing like his life depended on it. Jett's eyes followed him back and forth before the young actor stood, pulling him into an embrace.

"Kendall, everything will be alright." He said simply, pulling back and gripping the tall boys shoulders. The blonde looked at him like he was insane, with his eyebrows deeply furrowed.

"Jett, I pushed Carlos off the top of the swirly slide! What if he… what if he doesn't wake up? I would've killed my best friend! What if I get charged for involuntary manslaughter?" Kendall buried his face in the crook of the shorter brunette's neck, sobbing into his shirt. Jett winced, thinking of the outcome if what Kendall had just said was possible.

While this whole exchange was happening, Dak was sitting with his legs crossed as still as he could. He could almost feel his heart thumping in his chest, and he counted each breath. He counted until he reached a multiple of sixteen, and then was painfully reminded of Carlos, and of Carlos's age, and what it must be like for this to happen to Carlos at this age. This time, Dak had gotten to 120 before standing and locking gazes with the weeping blonde over Jett's shoulder.

"Carlos is waking up. Carlos is going to be fine. You won't go to jail, and Carlos won't go to… he's going to wake up." Dak whispered, barely loud enough for their group to hear. "Kendall…you have to stay positive. We all have too." Just then, a nurse came out, one they recognized from the rush to get Carlos medical attention. Logan stood, approaching her and mentally noting everything she said. As she walked away, Dak noticed she had a splotch of blood on her side. He felt like puking. Logan came back to the group, the rest of the boys circling around him and listening intently.

"She said that Carlos' injury is extensive, but nothing life threatening. At the moment. He's entered a comatose state, and they will keep him supported by machines until they decide whether or not there's anything they can do to save him. If not…" Logan trailed off; knowing the rest of his friends understood _completely_ what would happen if there wasn't a solution to their energetic friend's state. "She also said we can go and see him, but he obviously won't be able to communicate or anything." Logan said this softly, and he turned around and started leading them through the doors that lead to a long hallway of rooms. The smart teen stood outside room 124 before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

What the five boys found was shocking, though in a way, exactly what they expected. Their friend lay still on a tall cot, the only motion in his body the rise and fall of his chest. His skin was definitely paler, and there was white gauze wrapped securely around his head. There didn't seem to be any raven hair poking out of the bandaging, and Kendall assumed that they had to shave his short hair. Jett, Logan and Kendall stood to the left of the bed, while James and Dak stayed on the right. The tall brunette had a comforting arm hung over Dak's shoulders, and the older actor was counting the hot tears that rolled down his cheeks. He reached forward, taking one of Carlos' warm hands in his own, and squeezing as though he expected a squeeze back. Nothing happened.

The room was utterly quiet for a long while, the only noise the constant beeping of the EKG attached to Carlos. Dak loved the beeping. Each time it beeped, Carlos' heart beat, meaning he wasn't dead. The green letters on the screen read 72 over 60, which Logan had quietly told them was a normal heart rate.

Suddenly, Jett was in motion. He had slipped away from the half embrace he had with Kendall, and was now leaning over the bed. What he did was stunning to the rest of the boys.

It took about thirty-two seconds before Kendall yanked Jett away, breaking the lip lock that the cocky actor had initiated with the unconscious teen. James growled lowly, one hand fisting up as if he was about to punch something. Who was this guy, going around and kissing his best friend, who wasn't even awake to consent it?

"What the hell was that, Stetson?"

Jett looked between the heated glares of the four other teens before sighing, knowing he would have to explain himself someway.

"What? I thought if I kissed him, he'd wake up, like Sleeping Beauty!"

Kendall and James both intensified their glares while Logan and Dak sighed.

"Jett, not only is that highly illogical, seeing at how Sleeping Beauty is only a fiction story, but it's also setting yourself up for an expectation that is not likely at all to be fulfilled!" Logan stated, with a roll of the eyes. Jett looked at him, puzzled at first, before thinking of something to retort with.

"Well, smart ass, why don't you think of something to wake up Carlos?" At this point, Kendall had begun pulling Jett out of the room, and James followed, the door closing softly behind the arguing trio. Logan and Dak were now left alone, with the exception of Carlos, in the room.

The singer gazed at Dak, who had been staring at Carlos' seemingly asleep face for the last eight or so minutes. Logan focused in on Dak's hand, which was still connected to the Latino's. His thumb rubbed in small circles on the back of the raven haired teen's hand.

"You care about him differently than us, don't you?"

Dak looked up at Logan, who had a kind expression on his face.

"Yeah…Carlos is so special." The actor turned his head back down, exhaling slowly.

"The worst things happen to the best people."


	4. Month 2: To Do With Affections

**Hey guys. So a couple days ago, the most wonderful Clarry gave me two most wonderful reviews, meaning 15 new reviews since I updated. Which is most wonderful. So I'm here to produce a hopefully most wonderful chapter. I lied; this isn't POV, cause I wimped out, but it follows one character more specifically. I've been toying with the idea of a Jagan version of Beauty and the Beast, so obviously I'm just obsessed with Disney Channel. Any thoughts? Or any thoughts on this? I also give out sneak peeks of the story to those who give reviews that make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. So review!**

**A bit about my personal life…this is the part you can skip if you like. I just got back to Hawaii, and I missed my home so much, it's not even funny. The bummer is that my brother, an older friend of mine, and myself were driving home and got in a bit of an accident. Nothing too serious at all, but still, scary. I now have a burning passion for seatbelts. Also, about two weeks ago, I saw Big Time Rush, which was super amazing. You can check out the videos on my YouTube page: RAImlay731. Now I write.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize.**

The month seemed to drag on a slower than any other month in Dak's life. He visited Carlos every day, bringing him small things like chocolates that he couldn't eat or cards that he couldn't read. Dak once brought a stereo and a demo track of a new song that he acquired from Kendall. The actor occasionally even brought his scripts, reading out the carefully decided lines to his hospitalized companion. Of course, Dak didn't take any of the roles. How could he possibly attempt to portray a love stricken teenage boy without welling up in tears? In the three weeks that had passed, bringing them into August, Dak had gotten to know Kendall, James, Logan, and even Jett better. He now understood why Logan needed logic and reasoning on his side; it made him feel safer, protected almost to know which things could be real and which were figments of imagination. Dak had always gotten on with James since they both had such high levels of self confidence. But now Dak saw how insecure he was, and how he needed flattery and beauty now to make up for the days of his childhood spent in ridicule. The Diamond parents were never especially kind to someone that didn't have God given looks from day one.

Dak saw Logan and James's relationship from an entirely different angle now. They sort of depended on each other, James needing logic, Logan needing something to diffuse the constant tension that surrounded the boys these days. Dak could almost say they were a couple, if they had ever cuddled or kissed before. But no, the real sexual tension was from the other set of teens. Jett and Kendall never got along before, and that somehow lead them to have this perfectly balanced friendship that teetered on the edge of romance. Dak had seen the way Kendall's eyes flooded in anger and jealosy as the cocky actor had pressed lips with his best friend, and he had also seen the too-comforting way that Jett held Kendall in the waiting room of the hospital. Dak saw how they worked. He saw that Kendall was forced into leadership by his friends and forced into leadership by his family. This also gave Kendall an amazing kind of humbleness and self awareness that Dak admired. He saw that Jett didn't know better than to be arrogant, since it was the only way he was taught to act. They would educate each other.

But the best thing was how intimate he felt he was with Carlos now. Dak noticed how his eyebrows were perfectly shaped, and how his nose was round and cute in a sense, and hell if Dak didn't spend half his time gazing down at Carlos's lips. They were still plump and pink, somehow. The actor couldn't bring himself to kiss the unconscious teen though; what Logan said was right. It was highly illogical and just setting yourself up for failure. Dak would probably feel ashamed of himself for violating Carlos like that. But that didn't stop him from getting a thrill each time he looked at that mouth, thinking, _"What if I woke him up?"_

It had become normal for Dak to be with Carlos during visiting hours. He didn't want Carlos to be alone if he woke, so the only time he left during visiting hours was when one of the other guys had come. On this particular day, Kendall found Dak sitting cross legged between Carlos' legs at the foot of his bed, a book on his lap. The actor smiled up at Kendall, and pushed himself over Carlos' right leg to greet his friend.

"I'm going to head down to the drug store. I'll let you talk to him privately," Dak said in a hushed tone, as if to not stir Carlos from a nap. The blonde nodded, giving a small smile back and watching Dak exit the room. He had probably seen Jett by now; the other actor accompanied him all the way to the door of the Latino's room. Kendall adjusted Carlos' legs so that they were pressed together instead of spread apart, and he sat on the edge of the bed, glancing up at Carlos.

Kendall truly believed that other than Dak, he had been the most affected by Carlos' coma. The blonde always had an air around him of constant worry and fear. He was using all his energy on being concerned about Carlos' general health, and any other moment he spent being scared that his best friend wouldn't wake. Logan had answered his question in a trembling voice; Kendall could, in fact, be tried for involuntary man slaughter if Carlos died. He barely had enough emotional capacity to squeeze in confusion about the tingly, warm sensation that resonated in his body when he thought about Jett.

"Hey Carlos," he whispered shakily, reaching up and patting his knee. Kendall sighed, looking back down at his own legs. His whole body was shaking slightly. "You really got us worrying, buddy. Jett actually seems like he cares about something now. And James and Logan pretty much don't know what to do with themselves. James hasn't even tried talking to any girls in a few weeks and Logan…he can't even think about doing any sort of homework. His grades are slipping, Carlos. You've got me freaking out too. I mean, I'm so vulnerable. This whole thing is my fault."

Kendall took a shuttering breath, one hand coming up to rub at his eyes.

"Want to know something surprising? Jett helps a lot. I think I may be starting to…like him," Kendall let out a shaky laugh, before continuing. "I'm so scared Carlos. You always looked up to me, and you wouldn't want me to be scared, but this whole thing is too much. I'm trying so hard for everyone else…" The blonde's voice broke, and he choked down a sob. He straightened himself up, trying to regain some composure.

"Dak is here all the time. If you could hear me you would probably know this, but he really likes you. He cares about you, and he's probably more scared and concerned and hurt than any of us. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Carlos. You just need to get better." Kendall stood, his shoulders hunched carelessly now. He shuffled himself closer to Carlos' head, and his watery eyes gazed down at the serene face. His long fingers reached out and stroked down his face, before coming back up and searching for the familiar soft black hair. It was shorter now than it had ever been before. Kendall's hands brushed over it, and gave a small smile, remembering the time Carlos grew out his hair for two years, only to shave it all off for charity.

What Kendall did next had nothing to do with trying to rehabilitate Carlos. It had nothing to do with being in love with the Latino, or anything to do with hidden affections. The only thing it had to do with was missing his best friend. Kendall leaned over slowly, tears rolling down his face, and placed a gentle kiss on Carlos' lips. He only held the press for a second or two before pulling away, sobbing. A tear fell onto Carlos' face, but Kendall didn't notice; he left the room quickly before anymore of the strong willed wall he built broke down. He passed Jett on his way out, and the actor pushed himself off the wall and followed the blonde to the restroom, waiting outside.

….

The drug store was boring. Dak figured that Kendall would take thirty or forty minutes to just speak to Carlos, seeing as that was the normal time his friends took. And of course, Dak only took about ten minutes himself to pick up a new tooth brush, tooth paste, and other toiletries. He milled around the store, wondering if there was any other shops around that could be of interest to him. The brunette finally strolled down a kids' section. Actually, it was not so much a toy or children's section, but one of those aisles with small things to amuse kids at birthday parties. Dak gazed up at the colorful piñata's, and he paused to flip open some cards. He found one with a monkey on it, and smiled, placing it in his basket. Carlos would enjoy this one.

Dak had unconsciously shuffled down the aisle, and his eyes were now fixated on a shelf of rubber ducks. His smile grew wider, remembering when his older brother would bring him home the small bath toys, each one having a different theme. The actor's gaze stopped roaming, and he quickly grabbed the toy that was making his grin grow even bigger. The duck reminded Dak of Carlos so much, and he knew he would like it.

Dak found his way to the check out, pulling some candy bars off the shelf and watching them get pulled down the small treadmill. The multi-colored haired teen sent a wink his way, but Dak pointedly ignored it, making sure the duck made its way into one of 'Thank You' bags. As he left the store and began walking back to the hospital, he pulled out his phone, dialing the familiar number of Logan.

"Hey Dak, what's up?" the other brunette's voice asked, and he heard James calling something out in the background.

"Can you bring Carlos' helmet to the hospital? And come quick." Dak only waited for the answer of assurance before hanging up and quickening his pace. He was itching to deliver the toy to Carlos now.

….

When Kendall finally exited the bathroom, his face was tinged pink; Jett was waiting with a soft smile, arms ready to embrace his taller friend. The blonde gladly hugged him, burying his face in the crook between Jett's neck and shoulder. The arms wrapped around him tightly were more comforting than Kendall could've imagined. The cocky actor was great at delivering care, surprisingly, and Kendall accepted it all.

Jett finally pulled away, concern and assurance in his green eyes. "He'll be alright," he had whispered in the softest tone the blonde ever heard, and Kendall felt a piece of him fall in love with Jett.

The next kiss Kendall delivered had everything to do with love and hidden affection. This was real.

….

Dak was seated Indian style between Carlos' legs again when Logan entered, James in tow, Kendall and Jett with clasped hands close behind. Dak smirked at the sight, but turned his attention back to Carlos. He pulled out the monkey card and a pen, handing it to James, and accepting it back when everyone had signed it. Dak placed it on the bedside table, and turned to Logan.

"You got the helmet?" he asked, and Logan smiled, handing him the sleek black hockey helmet. Dak put this near Carlos' left arm, and rested the hand on it. Dak may have been imagining it, but he swore he saw Carlos's fingers twitch over the familiar object. He reached back into the grocery bag, pulling out the bath toy and smiling down at it. The rubber duck wore a matching hockey helmet. When everything was set up the way Dak wanted, he turned to the four other boys. Logan and Kendall were smiling knowingly, and Jett quirked a brow as James slowly worked it out in his head.

"Why the helmet…?" the cocky actor asked slowly, and Kendall looked as if he were about to explain before Dak held up a hand to stop him and tell himself.

"Because," a somewhat shaky smile grew on Dak's face, "Carlos needs our protection."


	5. Month 3: More Beautiful Everyday

**It's been a while, guys. Don't shoot me. Review me. Who got Elevate? I believe I got the first copy from my Target in HI. It's amazingtasticsuperawesome. But anyway. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned BTR or anything else you recongnize, but I don't.**

Carlos' birthday passed, and he was still in the same state as he had been the previous month. Dak didn't really feel as if the male had aged any though; Carlos looked locked in the same age. His hospital room flooded with flowers and fan mail, and Dak spent most of his time sorting through it. Kendall was there to accompany Dak most of the time now, and now they had accomplished making 50 piles; one for each of the states. Kendall had also come to learn that the looks Dak gave Carlos weren't of pity or remorse, but instead looks of longing and…love. Kendall learned what love looked like that month.

When Kendall had been called in to record his verses by Gustavo, Logan replaced him, and knowing that Logan was competent; Dak had left Carlos in his responsibility.

"I'll be right back." He stated, and Logan nodded. They stared at each other for a moment, before the movie star cracked a small smile.

"I was talking to Carlos."

"You're insane, Zebon."

"Whatever, Mitchell." Without further ado, Dak left, heading back to the same convenience store that was walking distance from the hospital. Logan was left in a room full of stacks of letter and half dead flowers.

"You know Carlos, Dak is really great to you. I don't think there is a single day that he's not here. He's probably here more than all of your best friends combined have been here. But it's not like it's because we don't care. We really love you. But Dak…he _really _loves you, if you get what I'm saying."

Logan sighed, coming to sit on the edge of Carlos' bed. He rested his head in his hands, and started running his hands through his hair continuously. Eventually one was left tangled in his hair and the other went to grasp Carlos' hand. It seemed to take Logan a moment before he looked up again and started speaking. Carlos' warm eyes weren't gazing back as he wanted them to be.

"Katie really misses you. She's not so tough anymore."

Silence.

"Jett kissed you. The prick. And I'm pretty sure Kendall did too. But they're dating now. We are kinda desperate here, Carlitos. "

Silence.

"You know, Jett isn't entirely stupid. I mean, his idea of fairytales, that's ridiculous. But the nerves in your mouth and lips…You feel kisses, right? The sensation of pressure and movement could have the possibility of waking someone up. Like when people put a bad scent in front of unconscious people's noses so they wake up…"

It was logical enough. Logan had been thinking about it for the last week. For him, his actions were sorted into two categories; reasonable and unreasonable. He convinced himself this was reasonable. Logan leant over and laid his forearms on either side of Carlos' head. He rubbed his nose against Carlos'. His actions were starting to float into the unreasonable category. The actual kiss was not as brief as it should have been, but urgent, and he was off the bed and away from Carlos within five seconds of it being over. He felt dirty now.

"I'm sorry." He said weakly, and he left the room, looking for a nurse to watch Carlos until Dak got back.

….

Dak was back in the rubber duck section. The hockey player duck was gone, and now there was a selection of holiday ducks. A few were dressed as pilgrims and on the side were the leftovers from Halloween. One caught his eye, and he was grabbing it and putting it in his basket without second thought. He finished his shopping, checked out, and the same check out girl sent a flirty smile his way. Dak gave an exasperated smile of his own, and the girl looked a little discouraged.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" she asked, bagging up his toothpaste.

"Uhm…well, the someone else isn't really mine. And I don't think it will happen for awhile."

"Are they ok? I see you walking from the hospital." In went the rubber duck, and suddenly Dak felt anxious.

"He's been in a comma for about two months now."

"He'?"

Dak gaped at her, and she gaped back, before he turned on his heel, snatching the plastic bag off the counter and walking out the door.

….

When the movie star reentered the hospital room, he was more than a little upset and frustrated. First the nerve of that girl, who didn't even know him. And then fucking Logan, who left a nurse in charge of his love, who supposedly left 10 minutes ago. The nurse said he looked like he was in a hurry. The nurse left, and Dak was left to pull a chair close to Carlos' bed and bury his face in the mattress. He let out a muffled scream, and then switched to resting his chin on the bed so he could gaze up at Carlos. Suddenly he was crying, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Dak himself felt hurt.

"To me you get more beautiful. Every day. Carlos."

Dak moved to sit on the edge of the bed, much like Logan had, and leant over him, like Logan again. Dak was so close to kissing him, and he wanted to. So bad. He wanted to see those chocolate eyes blinking up and him, gazing with as much love as he looked at Carlos with. Dak traced his thumb over Carlos' lips, and that's when he noticed it. Carlos' lips were swollen and slightly pinker than normal. Fucking Logan. Fucking Logan _kissed_ him. Dak stood up and backed away, jostling the bed. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kendall, hot tears still on his face.

When the blonde picked up, Dak heard laughter in the background, and it was another stab in his side. To have to look at Jett and Kendall being so happy.

"Hey Dak." His tone was light.

"Can you come get me?" his voice cracked, and the star was pretty sure Kendall knew just how much he was hurting.

"On my way."

The call ended, and Dak let his phone slip out of his hand and onto the floor. He gripped at his hair, and stumbled backwards into the nearest wall. A few fan letters fell around him. Fan letters to someone who may not even wake up to read them. Dak bit into his hand and let out another scream. He hadn't felt this hopeless about anything since he first moved out to L.A.. He let his hand drop, and he turned so that his back was to Carlos. The hand that had been clamped between his teeth before came forward and slammed into the wall, and Dak swore he felt it break.

"FUCK. Don't you see what you're doing to me, Carlos? Just fucking wake up!"

….

When Kendall showed up, a confused Jett was attached to his hand. Dak was sitting in the corner of the room, lip caught between his teeth in an attempt not to sob. There were dried tears on his eyelashes and cheeks, and his hand lay limply on his thigh, and was slightly purplish.

"Dude, what did you do?" Kendall picked up his arm and ran his fingertips along the area it was most swollen. Dak hissed in pain and cussed.

"I punched the wall." Dak was speaking through gritted teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. "He kissed him, Kendall. I left him here with Logan, and he kissed Carlos."

Jett and Kendall exchanged looks, both of them having kissed Carlos already. They understood the thought process.

"Come on, buddy. We should get your hand checked up." Jett spoke finally, and he and Kendall tugged Dak out of the room.

On Carlos' bedside table sat the new rubber duck next to the hockey playing one. This one had a red superhero mask on, and resembled El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man.


	6. Month 4: Essential to His Body

**Quick update. Thank you to reviewers, I love you! Only one more chapter till things start looking up, guys. Stick with me. Oh, and I know that this is probably inaccurate, but its FF, so it's my world. And you know I own nothing you recognize, right?**

After the whole "I'm so pissed that Logan kissed my true love so I'll punch a wall OW," thing, Dak decided that all hospital visits with Carlos would be monitored by Kendall. Jett decided to accompany Dak to the drugstore today, and Kendall and James were now cooped up in the hospital room. James, being himself, decided that it was his highest priority to be the first one to sign Dak's cast, so when the two band mates and one TV star showed up at the hospital, James had multicolored Sharpies in his pocket. Dak let him go crazy, seeing as the only other people he saw now a days were hospital workers, Kendall, Jett, occasionally James, and the worker at the convenient store.

Dak had started scheduling his visits so the flirty employee wouldn't be there when he had to get deodorant or a tooth brush. The new person who had been checking out his various random needs was obviously more mature than the old one, and she quietly poked around into Dak's story. She continued until she finally realized that his injured love was none other than Carlos Garcia, of Big Time Rush, and she melted and gave Dak that week's rubber duck for free. She, who Dak had started calling K was a big fan, and also thought that it was totally adorable that Dak was so sweet to someone who couldn't even see it. Their conversations got longer, and Dak enjoyed his trips to the store more than ever.

Dak happened to be in great need of nail polish that week, since he decided that painting Carlos' toenails was the smartest and most entertaining thing he could do with his days. Jett smirked and they were off, leaving James and Kendall to sit across from each other with Carlos between them. With both of them here today, their conversations veered away from the depressing topics that usually went on in the room. They instead discussed every moment of fun that they had with the sleeping Latino.

"Hey, Kendall, remember that time when you and Carlos got penalized for unsportsmanlike mooning?

"Dude, that was so funny! And you and Logan didn't even know we were kicked out of the game, you were laughing so hard!"

"I know, oh my God. Or when you and Jo tried setting him up with all those girls, and he ruined every single speed date?"

"I think he was doing it intentionally, I swear. Holy shit and Dak was like, right across the pool that day!"

They both sat in stunned revelation, and they finally looked back up at each other and cracked up.

"Personally, my favorite time was when he stuffed pillows up both sides of the swirly slide because Logan stole his last corndog. He hid in there almost all day."

"Carlos, you little fucker, you are too funny."

….

Jett and Dak were arguing. In Dak's favorite aisle, no less. Of course, they argued in almost every aisle, but to do it in Dak's favorite? Almost criminal. They had argued about which scent of Axe Dak should get (they finally decided on Dark Chocolate, since Jett one time saw Carlos mauling a chocolate bar). They fought over Dak's choice in Chap Stick (Jett finally convinced him to just get the minty type). And now they were in a heated debate about which rubber duck to get Carlos this week. And they had to decide between five different ducks.

The first, which Jett was in favor of most, was clothed in a miniature "I heart MN" shirt, which seemed so random to Dak, since this _was_ L.A.. The next, which they both liked, had a matador costume on, and they laughed every time they looked at it, thinking of the first BTR photo shoot. Dak liked the next two, which were supposed to be a matching bride and groom, but he had placed together to two ducks in suits. The last one Jett loved, but mostly because it had a tennis racket and a white head band, reminding them of Jett's life size Barbie adventure.

A thought occurred to Dak, and he placed them all in his basket. Jett stared at him and he simply shrugged. Why not?

….

James and Kendall could not stop laughing. There were too many light hearted moments between the three teens in the room, and it made for a good nostalgic conversation.

"Hey Kendall?" James asked, his tone immediately becoming more serious. The blonde quirked and eyebrow, a motion meaning 'continue'.

"Is it true that Dak broke his hand because he found out Logan kissed Carlos?" Kendall nodded, and James' jaw dropped.

"You could do it you know," Kendall suggested, and James looked even more surprised.

"No way. I don't want to be beat up by Dak. I have a Face to protect."

"Dak doesn't have to know. Come on, Jett, Logan and I all did it already. This whole situation couldn't get worse."

James looked like he was considering it for a moment, and finally sighed and went over to lean over Carlos. He smirked and planted a sloppy kiss on his friend's lips. Kendall smirked, and then developed a confused look as James reached up and started feeling around Carlos' face. Finally, James peeled open the Latino's eyes.

"Look Kendall! He's awake!" James joked, letting his eyes fall closed again. Just as James stepped away and Kendall started laughing, the other two teens joined them. Dak looked at Kendall, then James, and finally Carlos, and sighed. Of course Kendall let James kiss him. Kendall was just as hopeless as Dak with this whole thing, and Dak didn't have the law breathing down his neck. He paused and closed his eyes for a moment before letting out a deep breath and stepping up to the end of Carlos's hospital bed, pulling a bottle of nail polish out of the plastic bag. He unscrewed it in silence, and as he was about to start painting Carlos' toes, he turned around and smiled to the rest of his friends.

"You're such bastards. Now get up here and paint his toes."

They all smiled, and Jett set up the ducks on the bed side table, and Dak felt happier than he had in the previous three months.

That was, until Kendall's lawyer and a doctor walked in, and their expressions were the opposite of the smiling teens'.

"As you all know, Carlos Garcia has been unconscious for almost four months now. He has been supported by machine to get the things essential to his body to live. The hospital can legally only support a patient for up to six months. The first of the sixth month, we can't support Mr. Garcia any longer."

Dak felt as if every part of his body go numb. He swallowed audibly, and suddenly, there was an uncomfortable sweat coating his body. What? They were going to stop keeping Carlos alive. The lawyer had started speaking, and he focused on what he was saying now.

"Mr. Knight, I have already discussed this with your parent. Since Mr. Garcia was not able to awaken from his coma, the judge and jury have found you guilty of involuntary manslaughter. The maximum of years that you _could_ have gone to jail for in California would be up to four year. Since you had a close relationship with Mr. Garcia and there were several witnesses, you have been fined only two years if he doesn't wake up in the next month."

It seemed not only Dak's world, but now Kendall's was crumbling down around him. Two fucking years? Dak was losing the people close to him faster than he was gaining them. He turned around and Kendall looked just as lost as he must have looked. James said a quiet 'thank you' to the men, and they left just as Dak and Kendall fell apart. Jett embraced them both, and James wrapped his long arms in the embrace as well.

Dak's heart could barely take more misery.


	7. Carlos' Life Support

**A/N: This is it guys. I know I haven't posted in a while, but I hope the ending of this story makes up for it. Finally, we get Daklos! I wrote this for Clarry, who's having a little birthday soon, and who I met in February, and who is absolutely awesome. And it's also for my always amazetastic best friend! You know who you are **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize.**

Dak could feel his heart slowly breaking. He would miss it all. Every detail. He would miss walking down to the drug store and the flirty eyes of the check out girl and the month old rubber ducks. He would miss the soft smiled nurse that would come in and lay a tray of food down for Carlos, and she would open the blind's every morning and close them every night. She would move Dak's chair into the position he liked every time another nurse moved it. Her name was Cayley, and she was beautiful. He would miss Kendall and Jett and their quirky love. He would miss having an excuse to glare at Logan. He would miss being best friend's with James. He would miss Kendall most of all.

The court order was official. Kendall Knight would be placed in federal prison for involuntary manslaughter if Carlos didn't wake up by the end of this week. Arrested as soon as the plug was pulled and his heart beat dead lined.

Dak wouldn't just be losing the boy he fell for while sitting in a hospital; he would be losing the friends he made. He wouldn't be able to look at James and Logan without feeling a painful stab. Jett and he never had a strong friendship, but their worlds probably wouldn't even touch again when Kendall was taken away.

Dak was going on his last stroll to the drug store while Kendall and Jett sat with Carlos. He entertained himself with thoughts of talking to the punky check out, of letting her flirt and then sending her his 'cocky bastard' grins. She would sigh as he walked out, and Dak would sign to, but not in the dreamy tone she would. He would sigh like he just lost a pet goldfish, because the check out girl was part of his routine for the last five months. She held a spot in his heart. Even if it was extremely small.

Dak's brown eyes stared mindlessly at the rubber duck display. The display had mostly been replaced by toys could found fit in little party favor bags; little whistles and tiny water guns that would surely break as soon as they were touched. A row of rubber ducks stood boldly and brightly colored amongst the other plain yellow ducks; these had ponchos and sombreros and they were perfect. Dak grabbed one and walked to the check out. Wait...where was the punky check out girl?

"Hey, what happened to the girl with the weird hair?"

Of course, the second check out girl, K, the nice one, held a bigger spot in his heart. He wanted her to come to the hospital with him one day but their timing never worked out. She looked up at him while she scanned the duck and the KitKat bar he was purchasing.

"She quit. Said something about not being treated right and left."

"Oh," Dak said, trying to not look dejected.

"I thought you were in love with Carlos?" K asked, bagging up the small items.

"I am. But this is probably my last trip to the drug store since..."

It hit Dak hard right then. No more hospital, no more K, no more rubber ducks. No more Carlos.

"They're gonna take him off live support. It's his last week. And I can't do anything to fucking fix it."

K's jaw dropped open. "How can they do that? That's...and it's my birthday at the end of this week too!" Dak and K both gazed at each other, tears blurring their vision. K walked around the counter and embraced Dak tightly, all 5 feet of her comforting all of the height that was Dak.

"I don't know if I can stand losing him."

"I know. It'll be ok."

When Dak finally left, face still pink from crying, he turned back to wave good bye.

"Thank you, Kellie."

She smiled and Dak started walking the city block he was now most familiar with, gazing up at the hospital.

When he walked back into Carlos' room, Kendall and Jett were staring blankly at the tan boy, eyes wide and hand clenched around each other's.

"What?" Dak asked, pulling out the Spanish rubber duck and setting it on Carlos' bed side table. All the flowers and cards and fan mail had been packed up and the only things remaining were the rubber ducks. They made a full army now, and Dak smiled at them, knowing they kept good watch over his Carlos.

"I fucking swear. Carlos just mumbled your name."

Dak froze at Kendall's word. Carlos...talked? And said his name? He turned to them, raising an eyebrow at Jett, and he just nodded at his fellow actor.

"But how is that possible...?" The infatuated actor stepped closer to the bed, leaning in and feeling Carlos' warm breath hit his face. Dak noticed that his skin looked a little more vibrant, his eyelids less transparent. His lips looked pinker and plumper somehow, and Dak leaned back, shaking his head. It wasn't possible; if Carlos was waking up, he would be up. His mind was just telling him what he wanted to see.

3 days later.

It was 3 days later.

3 days when Kendall, James, Logan, Jett, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly (the assistant), Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, Kendall's lawyer, a police officer, two doctors, and Dak all squeezed into one small hospital room. The boys were the closest to the bed, Kendall and Dak nearly sitting on it from how close they were. It was midnight on the eve of the sixth month. The sixth month that Carlos had been in a comatose state. As soon as the clock struck twelve, one of the two doctors would pull the plug. Carlos would slip in nothingness, leaving behind a body and the broken hearts of everyone who knew him. All his family, friends, fans.

Kendall's shoulders were dropped low, his head hung. He did this. He felt the guilt wash over him like a tidal wave. He pushed his best friend off a balcony, caused his head to bleed out, caused him to go into a half year coma with no hope on the horizon to be revived from it. He killed his best friend.

Dak wasn't doing much better. He was fidgeting, feeling tears forming in his eyes, pricking painfully like little thumbtacks. He couldn't do anything. Why hadn't he been searching the internet, looking for some sort of voodoo shit that heals people? Instead he stared at Carlos like one day he would magically pop up like nothing had happened. He stared at Carlos thinking about how it might feel to kiss those lips, the lips that didn't do any talking anymore. The lips that once smiled at him so gleefully.

At 11:30 P.M., everyone excluding the doctors, the lawyer, and the police officer shuffled around the room, everyone getting a last chance to kiss Carlos on the forehead or the cheek or squeeze his hand. Mama Knight, Kelly, Katie, and Mr. and Mrs. Garcia all broke out into tears. The remaining family and friends, the "men", puffed their chests out and closed their eyes, hoping that an embarrassing wave of tears wouldn't flood down their cheeks. Dak hunched over the bed, gazing with big eyes down at Carlos, praying silently for any spark of life. James and Logan had clasped hands, Kendall's and Jett's arms wrapped around each other.

11:55 P.M.

Nobody was moving. The whole room was silent except for the beeping of Carlos' heart monitor. The doctor positioned himself at the multiple life support devices, prepared to end this beautiful creature's life.

11:58 P.M.

The doctor was inching closer and closer to the plugs, watching the clock intently for when it struck midnight. Dak could feel his heart beginning to shatter and break as the seconds ticked by.

11:59. P.M.

A thought struck Dak. Hadn't all of his friends attempt to kiss Carlos to wake him up? Like Sleeping Beauty? Wasn't Sleeping Beauty's savior her...true love.

"Don't you touch that fucking chord till I say so." Dak spoke suddenly, breaking the silence suddenly and harshly. The doctor looked startled, but nodded at the glare that Dak shot the four officials in the room. The actor leant even closer over Carlos, eyes scanning down his face. Dak's eyes glanced up to the clock; he had 30 seconds until Carlos was legally supposed to be dead.

Dak smashed his lips against Carlos's, pressing every ounce, pound, bit, meter, inch, cup, centimeter, foot, yard, mile, teaspoon, every measurement of love he could into the kiss. His lips remained almost harsh on Carlos' until he heard Kendall shuffle up beside him.

"Dak...it's midnight."

The brunette felt tears leaking from his eyes, his lips softening up against Carlos. He pulled back, still kissing him softly, till their lips were barely touching. Dak's eyes blinked opened, looking down at Carlos, and making sure their lips were still connected.

12:00 A.M.-The first of the sixth month.

Carlos's eyes blinked up at Dak.

The actor's mouth fell open, jolting back a few inches from Carlos. They stared at each other as the doctor pulled the plug on Carlos's life support.

12:01 A.M.

It didn't matter that Carlos wasn't attached to a machine anymore. He was breathing on his own, capable of eating and drinking on his own, living on his own. But as he gazed up at Dak's shocked expression, he knew that wasn't true. After these six months, Carlos knew that he was nothing without Dak. He didn't even need to be conscious to know that Dak had sat right beside him the whole time and loved someone who wasn't awake to love him back. Their whole story, his whole story, Dak's whole story, was painted plainly across his face.

Carlos' tan hand came up, gripping the back of Dak's head and kissing him with all the feeling that he had suddenly gained in the last minute or so.

When he pulled back, Dak yanked him into a sitting position, hugging him tightly as possible and beginning to sob into his shoulder.

"It's OK, baby." The voice of the Latino was rough after being out of use for so long. He looked over at all the people in the room. Jett, James, Logan, his parents, Katie, Kelly, Gustavo, Mama Knight, and especially Kendall all had the most elated expressions on their faces. The people he didn't know-one a cop, two doctors, and a man in a suit- were all standing with gaping mouths. Logan and James had turned to each other, overjoyed, their lips smashing together in glee. After a few seconds, they pulled back, staring at each other.

"We'll talk about this later." James announced, pulling away fully from Logan. The shorter teen shot him a look before re-grasping James' hand and smiling to himself.

Dak pulled out of the embrace, looking at Carlos straight in the eyes. They were full of life now; his features were all re-animated.

"I love you, Dak." Carlos whispered. Dak smiled shyly.

"I love you. I loveyouIloveyouIloveyou. Carlos. My Sleeping Beauty."

**Prologue.**

Carlos and Dak lay on a blanket in Palmwoods Park, staring up at the sky. Carlos was cradled under the stretch of one of Dak's arms, much like how Kendall and Jo used to lay. It had been exactly a month since Dak gave Carlos the kiss of life. Carlos was comfortable, humming a tune and changing the angle of his head to look up at his boyfriend.

"Duckie…" He said fondly, smiling softly.

"Hm?" Dak looked down, already missing the humming.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream."

"Why would you be dreaming this, Beauty? I promise, I'm 100% real."

Carlos bit his lip, looking back at the clouds and blushing.

"I had a lot of dreams about you. When I was asleep. They didn't stop. You would bring me little gifts. You would tell me stories and sing and read things to me. Sometimes you cried. Kendall, Jett, Logan and James were there too, sometimes. But it was always you."

Dak's eyes widened, looking down at Carlos. He pulled the Latino closer, kissing his forehead, cheek, nose, and then finally his lips.

"Those weren't dreams. I was there the whole time, Carlos."

The smaller teen gazed in admiration at Dak.

"Wouldn't I get boring?" Carlos asked, making Dak chuckle in response. They kissed again, still smiling. The two of them resumed their cloud watching after that, staring at the sky, smiling up at it, both of them lucky and content to be looking at it another day. With each other.

Duckie and Sleeping Beauty.


End file.
